


Spies do it under covers

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [114]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, First Kiss, Shy Steve Rogers, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Sharon Carter and Steph Rogers go undercover in the honeymoon suite. The implications are not lost on either one of them.





	Spies do it under covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

Steph shivered under the covers of the honeymoon suite, even though it wasn’t cold. She’d shared beds with women before, but this was different, somehow, and she couldn’t seem to get ahold of herself.

Sharon came into the bedroom, wearing a silk bathrobe whose pockets were no longer full of audio bugs. “All set up,” she announced. “Headquarters will be listening in. We check out tomorrow and it’s all gravy.” Her sharp eyes caught on Steph’s face. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Steph stared at the covers so she wouldn’t watch the way Sharon’s robe clung to her curves. “I’m… tired.”

“Hmm. Okay.”

Sharon went into the bathroom and closed the door. Steph called herself a dozen kinds of idiot and laid down, hoping sleep would come quickly.

A few minutes later, Sharon emerged. The sheets tugged as she got into bed.

“Steph? You awake?” Sharon asked… nervously?

Steph turned over to study her in the dim lamplight. She’d never heard Sharon sound uncertain before. Agent 13 was always confident. “What is it?”

“If I’m way off base you can tell me, but… sometimes, when you look at me, you seem… interested.”

Steph’s cheeks flushed fast enough that it hurt a little. “I’m so sorry,” she croaked. “It won’t happen again.”

“No! Actually…” Sharon squared her shoulders. “We’re in the honeymoon suite. If you want to use it for its intended purpose… I’d be open to that.”

It took Steph a minute before she could speak. “Are you propositioning me?”

Sharon giggled and shifted closer under the blankets. “You’re in the future, beautiful. Get used to it.”

The confidence Steph carried in all matters not related to women came flooding back, and she leaned towards Sharon’s welcoming warmth. “I’ll do my best.”

Steph’s first kiss in the new millennium was perfect.


End file.
